The Story of The Five Amigos
The Story of The Five Amigos ''(also known as ''Happy Feet One And A Half in Japan or Happy Feet: The Story of The Five Amigos in other countries) is an fan-fiction written by MarioFan65. This story is a prequel, parallel story, and midquel to Happy Feet. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Characters *The Five Amigos (the team's main protagonist) **Ramón (the main protagonist) **Raul **Rinaldo **Nestor **Lombardo *Rimon *Limon the Adélie Penguin *The Amigo's Parents (mentioned) *Groupies *Angelo *Estefan *Enrique *Amigos *Raphael *Estevan (mentioned) *Elian (mentioned) *Adélie Penguin Announcer *Roy the Elder *The Elders (Adélie Penguins) *Adelie Chicas *Mumble (the tritagonist) *Erik *Gloria *Seymour (minor) *Memphis (minor) *Norma Jean (minor) *Maurice (beginning and ending only) *Michelle (beginning and ending only) *Miss. Viola (minor) *Mrs. Astrakhan (minor) *Noah the Elder *The Elders (Emperor Penguins) *Eggbert (Happy Feet Two) (ending only) *Eggbert the Elder (ending only) *Barry *Trev *Nev *Kev *Humans (Aliens) *Lovelace *Lovelace's 3rd Grade Teacher (flashback) *Rockhopper Penguins *The Elders (Northern Rockhopper Penguins) *Alpha Skua *Frankie *Vinnie *Dino *Skua Colony *The Killer Whales *Kony the Sea Lion Chapters Links *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 *Chapter 8 *Chapter 9 *Chapter 10 *Chapter 11 *Chapter 12 *Chapter 13/Epilogue Trivia *This movie (fan-fiction) was originaly titled as "The Five Amigos", but it was changed to "The Story of The Five Amigos" because, it will be about how Ramón and his friends met each other. *This is the first Happy Feet fan-fiction (by MarioFan65) when Estevan (that is a friend of Ramón) was mentioned but, he appears in the sequel The Story of The Five Amigos 2. *Ramón's father appears in this story but, he is mentioned in the first movie and possibly mentioned in the second movie as a god-father. *Alfie and Roxanne being mentioned, Baby Mumble, Baby Seymour, and Baby Gloria does not appear in this film (story) since it is a prequel. *In Chapter 3, the Amigos watches the Emperor Penguins watching the Great 'Guin with the fishes and it is impossible if they repeat it since Memphis was dancing to Norma Jean's heartsong when his egg got dropped for the 2nd time because, they left Emperor-Land for some reasons. *Chapter 8 is the only chapter to feature pictures that are based from the movie and the story. *In Chapter 10 when the camera moves all the way up from earth, it is a reference to the first movie when the camera moves up after Mumble hits himself from the zoo. *In Chapter 12 when Ramón says, "Mumble and Gloria just had a baby and it is ugly!", it is a reference to a quote from Wreck-It Ralph when Sergeant Calhoun says, "Doomsday and Armageddon just had a baby and it is UGLY!". *Unlike the first Happy Feet movie, this story features more characters from the video games and one of the fanon characters made by him. *This is MarioFan65's first fan-fiction to not feature the characters from Happy Feet Two are Will, Bill, Sven, Bryan the Beach Master, Shane, Darren, Bo, Atticus, Brokebeak, Francesco, and Wayne the Challenger because, this story is a prequel. **But Eggbert and Erik are the only Happy Feet Two characters to appear in this story. *The title for Chapter 6 is "Mumble Joins" which is a reference to the score in Happy Feet, "Gloria Joins". *In the credits, it features the songs, Amigos Forever by Alex C. (feat. Yasmin K.), Walk and Talk by Big Al, and My Way by Robin Williams. Sequel Main article: The Story of The Five Amigos 2 The Story of The Five Amigos 2 is an upcoming Happy Feet fan-fiction. It will be a prequel to Happy Feet Two and a sequel to The Story of The Five Amigos. It will be about Rimon's grandfather named Tamón who was capture by Beny a long time ago. See also *''The Story of The Five Amigos: The Videogame'' - a game based on the story. *''The Story of The Five Amigos 2 - the sequel to the story, ''The Story of The Five Amigos. Gallery Amigos Cave.png|Artwork of Amigos Cave (outside) Amigos Cave (Inside).png|Artwork of Amigos Cave (inside) Adélie Village.png|Artwork of Adélie Village Adélie Underground.png|Artwork of Adélie Underground Rockhopper-Land.png|Artwork of Rockhopper-Land. NOTE: The ice in this picture is white Ramón's Igloo House.png|Artwork of Ramón's Igloo House Lovestone Orb.png|Artwork of the Lovestone orb Moving Round Coin Sculpture.png|Artwork of the Moving Round Coin Sculpture Ramon's Father (Fanon).png|Artwork of Rimon, who is the father of Ramón Limon (The Story of The Five Amigos).png|Artwork of Limon Roy the Elder (HFFW).png|Artwork of Roy the Elder TSOTFATVG Box Art.png|Artwork of the game based on the movie TSOTFA New Poster.png|Artwork of the new poster for the story The Story of The Five Amigos Title.jpg|Old artwork of the poster/title for the story Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:The Story of The Five Amigos Category:Fan-Fictions